The present invention relates generally to headlamp adjusters (i.e., “gear boxes”) which are used to adjust the position of a reflector of an automobile headlamp assembly, and relates more specifically to a temporary assembly clip for snap-fit headlamp adjusters.
Modern day headlamps for vehicles are engineered and designed to be aerodynamically efficient. In this regard, the headlamps are designed as sealed assemblies wherein the portion of the headlamp approximate the outer surface of the automobile is relatively stationary, and is aerodynamic.
A typical modern day headlamp assembly 12 is illustrated in a plan view seen as FIG. 1, and normally includes: a fixed housing 20, to which an outer headlamp lens 22 is affixed; a movable reflector 24, which is mounted within the fixed housing 20; and a stationary headlamp bulb (not shown), which is positioned within the movable reflector 24. Typically, the movable reflector 24 is mounted to the housing 20 by a universal or ball-type pivot 26 which is stationary, or fixed, on the housing 20.
A first pivot point 28 is disposed generally vertical of the fixed pivot 26, and a second pivot point 30 is disposed generally horizontal of the fixed pivot 26. As such, the movable reflector 24 may be pivoted about the fixed pivot 26 in the vertical and horizontal planes to aim the headlamp beam. Adjustment mechanisms, or headlamp adjusters, 40 and 42 are typically provided at the first and second pivot points, 28 and 30, normally termed the vertical pivot and the horizontal pivot, and the headlamp adjusters 40 and 42 can be operated to effect movement of the reflector 24 in the vertical and horizontal planes.
The headlamp adjusters 40 and 42 are typically mounted to the housing 20 of the headlamp assembly 12 and have adjuster output shafts 44, 46 operatively connected to the movable reflector 24 by ball and socket type pivots, or the like, such that linear movement of the adjuster output shafts 44, 46 produces pivoting of the movable reflector in the vertical and horizontal planes. Specifically, each headlamp adjuster 40, 42 typically includes drive structure 48, 50 for receiving a tool, and typically the drive structure 48, 50 is precision geared to the adjuster output shaft 44, 46. The gearing provides that using the tool to rotate the drive structure 48, 50 causes linear translation of the adjuster output shaft 44, 46 and therefore adjustment of the position of the headlamp reflector 24.
Before an automobile is released to the consumer, the movable reflectors of the headlamp assemblies are adjusted to a desired position so that the headlamp beams are properly aimed in both the vertical and horizontal directions. To this end, headlamp adjusters are normally operated at the automobile assembly plant. Thereafter, if a movable reflector moves from its desired position, due, for example, to vibration, jarring, or the vehicle being in an accident, a mechanic can operate the headlamp adjusters in order to properly re-align the reflectors.
Some headlamp adjusters are designed such that they mount to the housing 20 of the headlamp assembly 12 in a snap-fit arrangement. Typically, such a design is provided in two sections and requires two hands for installation.